religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Allah
Allah (Arabisch schrift: الله) is het Arabische woord voor God. Het woord komt voor in de Koran en is daarom het middelpunt en fundament van het islamitische geloof, maar wordt ook gebruikt door joodse en christelijke minderheden in Arabisch-sprekende landen. Er is onenigheid over de herkomst van het woord Allah. De meest gangbare theorie is dat het woord Allah is afgeleid uit een samentrekking van al en ʾilāh tot al-ilāh, wat 'De enige God' of 'degene die aanbeden wordt' betekent. Een andere theorie traceert de etymologie van Allah uit het Aramese woord, Alāhā, wat God betekent.'Allah', Encyclopedia of Islam De naam 'Allah' in de islam Een moslim zal vaak Allah laten volgen door ta'ala, wat de Verhevene betekent, en hem doorgaans uitgebreider Allah soebhanoehoe wata'ala noemen, veelal afgekort tot: Allah (swt), wat vertaald kan worden als God, geprezen en verheven is Hij. Een andere opvolger is 'Akbar', wat 'grootste' betekent, samengevoegd wordt het dan uitgesproken als Allahoe akbar (vertaald: God is de grootste). Omdat 'Akbar' de vergrotende en ook de overtreffende trap is van kebir, wat 'groot' betekent, kan het woord 'akbar' vertaald worden met 'groter' of 'grootste'. Overig gebruik In westerse talen zoals het Nederlands wordt de term gebruikt om specifiek de God van de islam aan te geven. In moslimlanden met een christelijke minderheid gebruiken christenen tegenwoordig ook het woord 'Allah' of 'cenab-i-allah' voor God. Ook Arabisch sprekende joden gebruiken het woord 'Allah'. Op Malta, waar een op het Arabisch gebaseerde taal (Maltees) wordt gesproken, gebruiken de katholieken eveneens Allah. In augustus 2007 deed de Nederlandse rooms-katholieke bisschop Tiny Muskens in een televisie-interview de suggestie dat voortaan alle gelovigen samen de naam Allah zouden gebruiken om God mee aan te duiden. Deze uitspraak, die hij overigens al eerder had gedaan, veroorzaakte het nodige tumult, tot over de landsgrenzen.Bisschop Muskens wil God Allah noemen, Novum/Nieuws.nl, 13 augustus 2007. In december 2007 vaardigde de regering van Maleisië voor de katholieke krant Weekly Herald en een evangelische kerk een verbod uit op het woord 'Allah' voor ander dan islamitisch gebruik. Nadat de krant een rechtszaak tegen de staat had aangespannen, werd de beslissing teruggedraaid. De kerk, de Sabah Evangelical Church of Borneo, die ook een juridische procedure is aangegaan om christelijke boeken te mogen blijven gebruiken met de naam 'Allah' erin, wacht echter nog op een uitspraak.Malaysia reversal on 'Allah' ruling. Al Jazeera English, 31 dec 2007 Etymologie Etymologisch is cenab-i-allah verwant aan het Hebreeuwse Elōhîm, (God), en het Aramese en Syrische Alāhā. Elōhîm komt van elôh (Hebreeuws voor 'god') en Alāhā is een sterkere vorm van alāh (Aramees/Syrisch voor 'god'), terwijl cenab-i-allah verwant is aan ilāh (een ander Arabisch woord voor God). Er zijn dus drie etymologisch verwante semitische equivalenten voor 'god'. De verschillen in uitspraak zijn te verklaren door morfologische ontwikkelingen in de drie talen, vergelijkbaar met bijvoorbeeld de verschillen tussen Deus, Dios en Dio in resp. het Latijn, Spaans en Italiaans. One God, Many names, Dr. Umar Faruq Abd-Allah, Nawawi Foundation, Burr Ridge, Illinois, USA De naam 'Allah' verschijnt voor het eerst in geschreven vorm in graffiti uit de zesde eeuw voor de jaartelling rond de stad Dedan (nu Al-'Ula) in het noorden van de Arabische woestijn, naast een godheid die Salm genoemd wordt. De opschriften gebruiken een alfabet dat afgeleid is van het Proto-Sinaïtische alfabet. Volgens Herodotus was er een godheid Orotalt en een godin Alilat. In de laatste naam is de vrouwelijke vorm van het woord Allah te herkennen, omdat -t een vrouwelijke uitgang is in Semitische talen. Sommige islamcritici zien in Allah de voortzetting van de pre-islamitische maangod Hubal van de polytheïstische Mekkanen vanwege de voortzetting van de sikkelmaan in de symboliek van de Islam. Dit wordt weer door islamgeleerden ontkracht wordt door de notie dat de Kaaba is gebouwd door de profeet Adam in opdracht van God en het monotheïsme in eerste instantie plaats heeft gemaakt voor het polytheïsme in Mekka, en zo de karakteristieken van God werden toegewezen aan polytheïstische goden tot de openbaring aan Mohammed. Naast de sikkelmaan werd het zegel van Salomo (de Davidsster) vroeger ook geassocieerd met de islam. Zie ook * Lijst van islamitische termen in het Arabisch }} Categorie:God in de islam Categorie:Monotheïsme